1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
Rotation bearings are used to facilitate rotation of components of the compressor. As shown in FIG. 3, a known rotation bearing 17 is mounted in the part having a bearing press fitting hole 191. Bearing press fitting hole 191 that retains and mounts rotation bearing 17 generally may be press fitted into by the rotation bearing 17 from one side (from right side in the figure). Bearing press fitting hole 191 may have an open side to receive rotation bearing 17 and a closed side. Therefore, rotation bearing 17 may be stopped at its closed side in the bearing press fitting hole 191.
As shown in FIG. 3, bearing press fitting hole 191 has smooth sidewalls and a substantially rectangular, cross-sectional shape, and its inner diameter a3 is symmetric in its cross-sectional view. Inner diameter a3 is generally designed to be slightly smaller than outer diameter c3 of rotation bearing 17. If rotation bearing 17 is pressed into bearing press fitting hole 191, it may be pressed into only one side of hole 191. The inner side of hole 191 is open. Because the open side of hole 191 is less rigid than the closed side of hole 191, the open side is more flexible than the closed inner side of hole 191. Therefore, rotation bearing 17 occasionally can not be fixed securely into one side of hole 191, and as a result, rotation bearing 17 twists with respect to the axis of hole 191 and lodge at an angle with respect to the drive shaft of the compressor in hole 191. Consequently, only a portion of rotation bearing 17 is supported by hole 191, and the durability of rotation baring 17 and the shaft is reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a securing structure for a compressor bearing, which improves the durability of the rotation bearing and the drive shaft.
In an embodiment of the invention, a compressor bearing assembly for use in a compressor, such as a scroll compressor, a slant plate compressor, or the like, comprises an anti-friction rotation bearing and a compressor component. The anti-friction rotation bearing has a first and a second side. The compressor component has a bearing press fitting hole formed therein and is adapted to receive the first side of the rotation bearing. For example, the compressor component may be a compressor housing. The bearing press fitting hole has a first inner diameter, generally at its mouth, and a second inner diameter, generally at its bottom, such that the first inner diameter is less than the second inner diameter.
In another embodiment, a compressor bearing assembly for use in a compressor, such as a scroll compressor, a slant plate compressor, or the like, comprises an anti-friction rotation bearing and a compressor component. The anti-friction rotation bearing has a first and a second side. The compressor component has a bearing press fitting opening formed therein. The opening has an open end and a closed bottom surface and is adapted to receive a first side of the rotation bearing. The bearing press fitting opening has a first inner diameter, generally at its mouth, and a second inner diameter, generally at its bottom. The first inner diameter is less than said second inner diameter.
In still another embodiment, a compressor bearing assembly for use in a compressor, such as a scroll compressor, a slant plate compressor, or the like, comprises an anti-friction rotation bearing and a compressor component. The anti-friction rotation bearing has a first and a second side. The compressor component has a bearing press fitting hole formed therein and is adapted to receive a first side of the rotation bearing. The bearing press fitting hole has a hole sidewall with a first inner diameter, generally at its mouth, and a second inner diameter, generally at its bottom, such that the first inner diameter is less than the second inner diameter. The sidewall is deformable, such that the first inner diameter is substantially equal to the second inner diameter when the rotation bearing is fixedly pressed into the hole.
In yet another embodiment, a compressor bearing assembly for use in a compressor, such as a scroll compressor, a slant plate compressor, or the like, comprises an anti-friction rotation bearing and a compressor component. The anti-friction rotation bearing has a first and a second side. The compressor component has a bearing press fitting opening formed therein. The opening has an open end, a closed bottom surface, and a opening sidewall and is adapted to receive a first side of the rotation bearing. The opening sidewall has a first inner diameter, generally at its mouth, and a second inner diameter, generally at its bottom. The first inner diameter is less than said second inner diameter. The sidewall is deformable, such that the first inner diameter becomes substantially equal to said second inner diameter when the rotation bearing is fixedly pressed into the opening.
The structure for the compressor bearing in this invention may strongly and uniformly fix the rotation bearing. Further, this structure prevents the rotation bearing from slanting and prevents undesirable adherence between the rotation bearing and the press fitting hole. As a result, the durability of the rotation bearing and the shaft are improved.
Further objects, features, and advantages of this invention will be understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.